Dark Secret
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Gakuto has a dark secret, one Yuushi is more than willing to help with. Dirty Pair. LEMON. BDSM.


Disclaimer: No own. No ask.

This is a request fic for Gillii-Akujacku. Sorry it took so long to post. I have had to rewrite this damn thing three times and with three different ideas and I finally settled on this one. I hope you thoroughly enjoy.

Warnings: yaoi, BDSM (bondage sadomaso), and blood play. Oh, and rape fantasy…I should warn you of that. 

No non-con. Its all consensual sex, just wrapped in a rape fantasy. On with the story. 

Dark Secret

**Gakuto had a secret--a dark secret. He was a masochist. Not one of those people who claimed to be a masochist but cringed at the sight of blood. No, he was a hardcore masochist. He wasn't sure how or when it started (most likely after his parent's divorce), all he knew was that he relished in it.**

**Gakuto stifled a moan as the blade slid across his thigh, red blood spilling from the cut. Raising the razor blade he poised it to make a second cut.**

"**Gakuto, dinner," his sister called. With a curse he grabbed a washcloth to clean the blade and his thigh. Slapping a band-aid over the fresh cut he pulled his short leg down to cover the mark. No need to worry his mother anymore over his issues. She had already sent him to a therapist twice and he really didn't want her overreacting again.**

**-----**

**The bed creaked as he was pushed down into the mattress. This prostitute was not even doing half of what Gakuto wanted. The least the whore could have done was brutally pound him, but no. The sex was good, it was sex after all. But no where near great or the three hundred dollars the whore would be demanding. **

"**So close…" the prostitute groaned in Gakuto's ear. **

"**Pull out!"**

"**Wha…? I'm wearing a rubber."**

"**Don't care, pull out," Gakuto demanded, thrusting his elbow back. It was never a good thing when Gakuto had to finish himself. Normally he could just come from the ride, that meant this guy was severely lacking. "I'm only paying half," Gakuto said getting out of bed to dress. Man, if his mother knew this is how he spent his allowance she would be pissed.**

"**What?" the whore asked in disbelief.**

"**I'm only paying you half."**

"**You can't the owner will…."**

"**One, I'm a regular customer. Two, I'm 16, there are laws, you know. Three, you didn't do anything I asked."**

"**Look cutting is a little…."**

"**Don't care," Gakuto said placing the bills on the table and leaving. Honestly, whores shouldn't be picky about the amount of money they get. Well, that one wouldn't be around for long once Gakuto talked to the 'owner'.**

"**Gakuto-kun?" God, please tell him that wasn't Seigaku's Fuji. "Why are you at a love hotel?"**

"**Does it matter?" Gakuto huffed as he made down the street. **

"**Curious," Fuji smiled making to follow Hyoutei's acrobat. Ignore him and he will leave, Gakuto repeated in his mind. Why was he staring in such a creepy way?**

"**Fine," Gakuto caved. "What if I said once a week I come here to hire a whore to fuck and abuse me?"**

"**At least you would be honest," Fuji chuckled. "Are you a masochist?"**

"**No," Gakuto lied.**

"**The deep cuts on your thighs would say different. That's nice work, clean and deep."**

**Gakuto pulled his shorts leg down to cover the cuts that normally bothered people. "So what?"**

"**I'm not judging," Fuji shrugged. "I, myself, am a sadist. I love seeing Eiji's blood on my hands or running down that beautifully pale skin."**

"**Eww…don't want to hear about sex with Kikumaru."**

"**Though I'm surprised that you are not using Oshitari-kun."**

"**Yuushi doesn't know. Besides he's straight."**

"**Did he tell you he likes girls?"**

"**No, but its obvious with the half naked girl pictures he has."**

"**Yet, even thinking he is straight you are still in love with him."**

"**Am not!" Gakuto blushed. "Is it that obvious?"**

"**Very."**

"**Look you can't tell him, okay? I don't want to lose my best friend because of this."**

"**I wouldn't dream of it."**

**--------------**

"**Gakuto is in love with you."**

"**What?" Oshitari asked looking up at the other tensai.**

"**Mukahi Gakuto, your doubles partner."**

"**I know who he is. What makes you think Gakuto is in love with me?"**

"**He told me."**

**Oshitari placed his bookmark between the pages before setting his book down. "When?"**

"**Three days ago when I ran into him."**

"**And he just blurted this out to you? Someone from a rival Senior High?"**

"**Not exactly. I ran into him outside a love hotel, he was there with a prostitute."**

"**A prostitute? Are you sure?"**

"**Yes," Fuji nodded, waving down a waiter for another cola.**

"**He is in love with me? Why didn't he tell me?"**

"**He's a masochist and he thinks your straight," Fuji shrugged. **

"**He thinks I'm straight. Why would he think that?"**

"**He says you have pictures of half naked girls."**

**Oshitari looked down at his book that, in fact, had a woman with her breasts half exposed. "He thinks I am straight because I read romance novels? That is almost like an oxymoron."**

"**Almost."**

"**And what do you mean that he is a masochist? Gakuto never seemed like the type," Oshitari stated. He and Gakuto had been best friends since Junior High and he never once knew that little detail.**

"**He has cuts littering his thighs--cuts that were obviously not made by an amateur."**

**Oshitari stayed silent for a moment, mulling this information over in his head. Every boyfriend that Gakuto had broke up with him. They must have not been comfortable with a destructive boyfriend. Yet, Gakuto had never come to him because Gakuto thought him straight. Then the least he could do was make up for the past several years. That and prove he was far from straight.**

"**Fuji, can you do me a favor?"**

"**Depends."**

"**I want you to find out Gakuto's darkest fantasy. I want to know the thing he craves most."**

"**Oh, can I record the act?"**

"**I'll think about it."**

**--------**

"**My what?!"**

"**Come now Gakuto-kun. Every masochist has a fantasy."**

**Gakuto blushed bright red. "I can't, it's really embarrassing."**

"**I'll tell you Eiji's."**

**Gakuto perked up. "Fine, I know you won't be disturbed by it. Mine is rape."**

"**Rape?"**

"**Yeah, the man to blindfold me from behind, a hand clamping around my throat, the dark voice hissing warnings into my ear. Warnings not to speak, not to scream. He'll bind my hands and force me to my knees…."**

**Fuji listened intently as Gakuto continued on. The boy definitely wasn't an amateur in the arts of masochism. He knew it was horrible, but he couldn't help wondering if Eiji would be up for this scenario. All he would need is Gakuto's consent to use said scenario. **

**-------**

"**Are you sure this is everything?" Oshitari asked reading over the paper Fuji had handed him.**

"**I'm sure. You know if your not up for that I would be more than happy to take Gakuto-kun off your hands. That boy is so much more elaborate in his fantasies than Eiji."**

"**Stop fantasizing about him," Oshitari glared.**

"**Over protective, are we? Don't be. I love Eiji, I wouldn't cheat on him."**

**Oshitari believed that. Fuji was sadistic but loyal.**

**For two weeks Oshitari read down the list waiting for the perfect moment to strike at Gakuto. The red head had been in such high spirits recently that it was a little unnerving. **

"…**..so I get the whole house to myself," Gakuto declared happily. **

"**Ordering a whore, are you," Shishido snarked.**

"**No, I thought I would just call up your brother. He's still operating around Shinjuku, right?"**

"**Fuck you, Mukahi. My brother is not gay!"**

"**Oh, I forgot, you are the only gay one in your family."**

"**Shishido-san. Mukahi-sempai. Please stop," Choutarou pleaded.**

"**Yeah, listen to your husband, Shishido," Gakuto laughed.**

"**That's it! The shrimp is dead," Shishido yelled making to punch Gakuto only to be held back by Choutarou. **

"**Will you all grow up?" Atobe sighed in exasperation.**

"**Maybe tomorrow, buchou," Gakuto laughed before walking home. "Tadaima," he called entering the empty house. He loved having the house to himself. So much room to run a muck, plus he could use the plasma screen TV in the living room for horror movies. His mother had asked if he wanted to go to Kyoto with them but he refused. He maybe gay, but he wasn't a chick. He had no interest in going to the temples or to see the sakura trees.**

**After going upstairs and changing into his nightwear (oh yeah wearing pajamas at 6 in the evening) he ran back downstairs to give his mother a call. She, of course, cautioned to lock the front door and told him not to stay up to late. Normal mother things. He hung up the phone running to the kitchen to fix his dinner. As his dinner heated in the microwave he ran to turn on the TV and select a movie. He looked through their DVD collection. Oh, how about Final Destination? He wasn't very good at English, but he knew enough to get the gist of the movie, plus the pictures were pretty. He made note to not let his sister found out he touched her movies.**

**The microwave beeped just as he was placing the DVD in the player. Perfect timing. Grabbing his noodles, he plopped down on the couch and hit play. This was the perfect evening. He had thought about ordering a whore for the night, but he had grown tired of the mediocre sadists. For now, he would sit, eat his noodles, and watch people die in freak accidents.**

**He finished his noodles, placing the bowl on the table. Suddenly, he found himself bored of Final Destination. Not that it was a boring movie. Just the overacting was getting annoying. What was a good Japanese horror movie to watch? What was that one movie with the stalker chick and torture? Oh, here it is. He popped the case open, placing the DVD in the tray before once again returning to the couch. **

**Happily he placed his feet on the coffee table, something his mother never let him do, as he watched the movie he couldn't help but muse to himself. If he could find a girl this sadistic he would have no need to be gay. Strike that, he liked be fucked not doing the fucking. Though he wasn't opposed to a girl torturing him.**

"**Shit, I forgot to lock the door," he cursed pausing his movie during the best part and getting up to go lock the front door. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he went. What was going to happen? An oni pop out and grab him. Ha! Only children believe in the oni.**

"**Eh? I already locked the door," he questioned himself seeing the chain and dead bolt in place. "I guess I must have locked them when I got home."**

**Turning back around he made for the living room again only to be frozen. The TV wasn't shining light. The house had been thrown into pitch darkness. Someone was in the house. Someone had turned off the TV. Someone had locked the door. He only had one choice, he had to make it back to the front door. Turning slowly he made to silently make for the door. Step by step.**

**Creak.**

'**Damn, creaking floor,' he cursed. He could hear footsteps approaching from behind. He need to make a run for it.**

"**Uh-uh," a dark voice taunted, a strong arm going around his waist while the other placed a black cloth around his eyes. Once the cloth was tied the hand went to his throat. "Don't speak or you die," the voice hissed.**

**Gakuto's eyes widened behind the blindfold. This scenario seemed oddly familiar. **

"**Where is your room? You may speak," the low voice asked, relenting his grip ever so slightly to allow speech.**

"**Up-Upstairs. Se-Second door to the le-left," he answered. The stranger tightened his grip once again and made to pull the smaller boy up the stairs. Desperately he tried to pinpoint that voice. He had never met someone with a voice that low before. They stumbled into the room, the stranger spinning Gakuto around and pinning him to the door by his throat. He leaned forward pressing a deep passionate kiss to plump lips, which Gakuto hungrily returned. When they broke apart, the stranger removed his hand from neck to grab hair.**

"**To your knees," he ordered in a hiss.**

**This confirmed his suspicion. This was his fantasy. His rape fantasy. Someone knew about it and was giving it to him. When he didn't respond right away the stranger tightened his grip forcing the red-head to his knees. "I said to your knees."**

**Gakuto's eyes widened once again. That almost sounded like kansai-ben. There was only one person he knew that was from Osaka. It couldn't be. **

**The captor took his unused hand to unzip his pants and free his semi-aroused flesh. "Open your mouth," the man ordered. Gakuto opened his mouth wide allowing the thick flesh entrance. It was by far the biggest he had ever sucked. When Gakuto raised his hands to caress the flesh the stranger stopped him and pulled away. Gakuto whimpered slightly as another sash was tied tightly around his wrists, keeping the limbs stuck behind his back. **

"**Now suck," the voice ordered shoving his, now, fully aroused flush into Gakuto's mouth. Gakuto sucked timidly on the flesh. If this was his exact fantasy he knew what was to come next. The hand tightened in his hair before the man forced his full flesh down Gakuto's throat--groaning out in ecstasy. He pulled out giving Gakuto a chance to breath before plunging back down again. Gakuto knew how to deep throat, he wasn't a virgin, but normally he had full control of the other man. They always gave him full control, this man wasn't and it was incredibly arousing.**

**The stranger pulled out. "Keep your mouth opened," he ordered. Gakuto listened as the man gasp while the hand most likely was working his arousal. Seconds later the man groaned in completion, semen splattering Gakuto face and tongue. Eagerly he leaned forward to suck the rest off the thoroughly saliva coated cock. The man gasped before regaining his footing and taking full control again. He pulled the red-head up by his hair tossing him to the bed like a rag doll.**

**The stranger crawled over the smaller body slowly disrobing the petite tennis player, fully disrobing himself before hand. He even took the time to untie Gakuto's hands to remove his t-shirt before returning the binds. Gakuto gasped out in bliss when a hot mouth descended to his nipple, biting the nub hard. The stranger's tongue worked as a soothing agent as he switched nipples repeating the process. After a few moments of the slow torture the stranger whispered. "Your razor blade. You have one, do you not?"**

**Gakuto nodded. "Where? Speak," he commanded.**

"**A box in the bottom of my nightstand drawer."**

**The rapist got up from the bed to go to the small nightstand. Pulling the drawer open he easily found the box of new razor blades. Removing the paper covering from one he returned to the bed. "Look at your thighs. All cut up," he whispered as his hand moved up one thigh across his victim's balls and down the other thigh. "I want uncut flesh. How about here? Right below your belly button," he hissed sliding the dull side of the blade across pale flesh. The strange man leaned over to kiss Gakuto roughly. Gakuto desperately returned the kiss. With the red-head distracted the man flipped the blade over and began making small cuts into the untouched skin. **

**Gakuto pulled out of the kiss gasping in pleasure. Each cut felt so indescribably orgasmic and was making him even more rock hard, if possible. "I am your master now. Your master's name will be carved into your skin."**

**If Gakuto wasn't focused on the sheer bliss he probably could figure out the kanji being cut into his skin, but who cared at the moment. With the last stroke made the blade left his flesh. The metal dinging as it hit the night stand. A hand moved to Gakuto's erection, not even getting one pump off before the boy came hard. "You came so easily from being cut. Then there will be no need for lube," he said flipping the boy onto his stomach. "Spread your legs."**

**Gakuto never realized how hard it was to have sex doggy style with your hands bound. Normally he would grip the bed seats. Now, however, he had his ass in the air while his stomach laid on the bed. Slowly, he made to spread his knees apart allowing the other a better view. "Ah….fuck!" Gakuto screamed as the large cock was slammed into his body in one go--saliva acting as the only viable lubricant. **

"**You do love the pain, don't you," the man groaned pressing hard on the fresh cuts of his victim's stomach. He pulled out slamming back in just as brutally earning another scream. He repeated the process several times over earning a louder scream with each thrust. "I'm going to untie your hands, the blind fold will remain and you may only speak if it is to beg, understood?" Gakuto nodded. The binds were released allowing Gakuto to immediately get on all fours, the cock going deeper inside of him. "Shit!" he cursed. **

"**Do you wish to speak?"**

"**Fuck me," he husked. "Brutally, till I bleed."**

"**Happily," the man responded. Gakuto moaned in pure ecstasy as his body was brutally impaled. The hand gripped his hair pulling his head back for a deep kiss while the other continued to circle the cuts. Teeth bit down on his lip effectively drawing blood. Once again the stranger ended the kiss. Large hands moved to grip his hips pulling them together in cruel movements.**

**Come flowed into his channel when the man groaned out his completion, Gakuto coming soon after. The larger man removed himself to flip Gakuto onto his back. Crawling up the petite body he shoved himself into the red-head's mouth. "Suck it. Suck my cum covered cock," he ordered. Gakuto willingly obeyed taking it all into his throat for a second time tonight. **

"**That's good," he groaned pulling out of Gakuto's mouth. "You're going to get it again."**

**Gakuto bit his bottom lip in anticipation as his captor forced his wrists to the headboard and tied them there. This was everything he wanted and more. "OH…" he moaned out as the blade retraced their earlier marks. If he wasn't hard a moment ago, by god he was now. The blade clanged again as it hit the night stand. The rapist pumped himself a couple of times before pushing Gakuto's knees to his chest and plunging in. They both let their pleasure known at the deep penetration. He wasted no time in fucking the acrobat hard, fast, and deep--blood beginning to appear from the rough penetration. **

"**Mmm…so fucking good!" Gakuto cried as he thrashed against his bindings. The heavier body pressed against him, all the while continuing to drive into him. Hot breath blew across his ear as another command was issued. "The one you love. Scream his name."**

**Gakuto bit his lip. Not in this life time.**

"**Do it!" the voice ordered slamming viciously into Gakuto's prostate. **

"**YUUSHI!!" Gaktuo screamed against his will.**

"**Good boy, Gakuto," the voice husked, now thick with a kansai accent. "You earn a prize."**

"**I-I do?"**

**The blind fold was removed to allow him to see the face of his rapist. "Yuushi!" he cried as the cock hit his prostate with another brutal thrust. **

"**Look at me, Gakuto," he ordered. The red-head looked up, eyes closing with the pleasure from his lower half. One of his knees was released as a hand slapped his face. "Keep your eyes open."**

**Gakuto kept his eyes open staring straight into the lavender eyes of his best friend. "Oh, fuck me, Yuushi," he cried. **

"**You love me, don't you Gakuto?" he asked, caressing the cheek he had slapped while his thrusts slowed. Gakuto nodded his head dumbly in affirmation. The thrusts picked back up forcing Gakuto's body back slightly with pure force. "Oh….God…." he moaned out in pure bliss.**

**Yuushi leaned over to capture his best friend's lips in a deep kiss, one which Gakuto never wanted to end. Just stay like this. Yuushi's cock buried deep inside his body, cruelly fucking him while their tongues battled endlessly. **

"**Foolish slut," Yuushi whispered, cruelty seeping through his voice. His hands gripped Gakuto's hips in a vice pulling them to him as he groaned out in completion filling his best friend with even more semen.**

"**Yuushi," Gakuto whispered in confusion as his orgasm subsided and he began to fall into unconsciousness. **

**--------------**

**Gakuto awoke the next morning with a flaccid cock inside him, his body pulled tightly to Yuushi's, and a possessive arm around his waist. He tried to pull away but the arm wouldn't slacken. There was no way he could allow Yuushi to see him cry, yet the tears were coming. His hands came up to cover his face as sobs raked his body. He had told Yuushi he loved him and Yuushi had called him a 'foolish slut'. That hurt and Gakuto thought it was impossible for him to feel pain. But this hurt more than anything he had ever done to himself. **

"**Gakuto?" Yuushi murmured when he felt the smaller body shaking. "Are you crying?"**

"**No, leave me the fuck alone," Gakuto sneered trying to remove Yuushi's arm. Unfortunately the arm tightened pulling him closer. **

"**What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"**

"**What kind of answer was that?! I tell you I love you and you call me a stupid slut! Yeah, I am stupid for ever loving you."**

"**Gaku-chan, you are foolish," Yuushi whispered kissing Gakuto's hair affectionately. "And I do love you, more than anything. It was your specification that no matter what your lover should not break the rapist character."**

"**It was?"**

"**Yes, at least Fuji said you put emphasis on that statement."**

"**He told you! How much did he tell you?"**

"**Everything, even how you feel about me and why you didn't tell me. Gakuto, how could you think I was straight?"**

"**Well, because you have half-naked pictures of girls and your perfect," Gakuto mumbled, wiping his tears away.**

"**Those are just pictures from books. My favorite books. I much prefer the half-naked men on the cover."**

"**So you did all this for me? To show you love me?"**

"**I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I understand your past boyfriends probably ran off when they found out about your…masochism, but I assure you I won't."**

"**Wait!" Gakuto cried looking down at his stomach. "Did you actually carve you name into my…."**

"**Of course I did. Everything I did last night was to your exact specifications."**

**Gakuto smiled. "You really love me?"**

"**Yes, Gakuto. I really love you."**

**Turning his head slightly Gakuto angled to give his new boyfriend an affectionate kiss. "I love you, Yuushi."**

**Yuushi kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Gakuto." **

**Gakuto happily snuggled against his new found lover and best friend. His eyes lowered as he began falling back into sleep when another thought hit him. "Wait, if you got that information from Fuji there was no way it was without a price."**

"**Ah. You're right. There was a price."**

"**What?"**

"**I agreed to record everything and hand the tape over to him," Yuushi yawned.**

"**Like hell!" Gakuto screeched pushing away from Yuushi. "Where is the camera?"**

**Yuushi lazily lifted a finger to point towards the concealed camera. Slowly, Gakuto made to get out of the bed, his body aching like hell. That really had been the best fuck of his life. "Itai," he hissed trying to will his body to move. "Lay down," Yuushi ordered forcing Gakuto back onto the bed. "I'll get it," he said getting out of the bed to the other side of the room. When he returned with video camera in hand, Gakuto was madly blushing.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**You're naked," Gakuto pointed out.**

"**I was naked all last night."**

" **And you look really sexy without your glasses."**

"**I'll keep that in mind," Yuushi smirked hitting play on the camera. Gakuto leaned over to watch the video as well, it was actually a nice view of his entire room, though the close up was on the bed. For five minutes nothing happened until they came stumbling into the room. It was wrong, but Gakuto could feel himself getting hard just from watching Yuushi fuck his mouth.**

"**This is so wrong."**

**Yuushi chuckled, hand venturing under the blankets to grip his lover. Not wanting to be left out, Gakuto's hand found his lover's erection, eyes still glued to the small screen. Gakuto let out a small groan as the hand worked his flesh. Never before had Gakuto seen what he was like under pain, but this was surreal. He truly did love the way Yuushi was handling him in the video. Yuushi moaned as the hand on him picked up its pace as the other him on screen began to fuck Gakuto. It was funny how much they were getting off on watching themselves fuck. **

"**Yuushi," he moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. Yuushi's mouth descended to his neck giving a hard bite making the boy come in his hand. Yuushi came soon after when Gakuto's hand went further down to squeeze his balls tightly. "We-we can't give th-this to Fu-Fuji!"**

"**Don't worry I already gave him a fair exchange," Yuushi whispered.**

**------------**

"**Syuusuke? Syuuske? Are you here?" Eiji called searching around the dark house. Suddenly, a blindfold was thrown over his eyes. "Time to play, neko-chan."**

**-Owari-**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this very dirty dirty pair fic. For those who didn't realize, Yuushi traded the details of Gakuto's scenario for the tape. Hey, its Fuji, he's easily pleased with sadism.**

**Please review. Till next fic.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
